TFM: G1 Alternativa
by DarkSoundwave
Summary: Una alternativa a TFM G1. El personaje principal de la historia es inventado, pero saldrán todos los demás poco a poco e iré poniendo capítulos únicos de X personajes.


Capítulo 1: Mi nombre...

El planeta Cybertron, hogar de los Cybertronicos o Transformers, en antaño había sido un hermoso planeta vivo, lleno de energía y alegría durante la Era Dorada de Cybertron. Una Era donde los Autobots controlaban el planeta y los Decepticons los protegían de invasiones exteriores. La estructura social establecida parecía la más correcta y cómoda para todos. Los Autobots mantenían a los Decepticons, los guerreros que daban sus vidas para proteger a sus congéneres a cambio de ser atendidos cuando necesitaban reparaciones o requerían reabastecer sus tanques de energón. Una auténtica utopía, visto desde los ojos de los habitantes de planetas cercanos al errante planeta durmiente. Por aquella época, muchos de los Transformers conocidos, como Megatron, Soundwave, etc… auténticas máquinas de combate, fueron creados en las salas de Iakon para proteger el planeta. La llamada Segunda Gran Guerra de Cybertron dio comienzo en el instante que los Autobots se negaron a ofrecerle más energón a los guerreros. El fin de tal petición por parte de nuevo líder Decepticons, Megatron, no fue otro que tener suficiente energía para que sus tropas pudieran salir del planeta y terminar con una raza extraterrestre, la cual, amenazaba constantemente la existencia de los Transformers.

Así fue como comenzó todo. Como el planeta Cybertron empezó a su decadencia y los Cybertronicos empezaron a temer su extinción.

Han pasado muchos millones de años terrestres desde la caída del Arca y la Némesis en la Tierra. Cybertron fue conquistado por Shockwave para Megatron y los pocos Autobots que quedan en el planeta viven escondidos o bajo vigilancia. En algunos lugares claves, donde aún quedan ciudades libres, la guerra continua, pero en menor escala por la escases de energón.

En alguna parte del planeta, un bots de hermosas alas blancas, pecho azul con una brillante cabina de pantalla negra, antebrazos rojos y piernas blancas observaba la caída prominente que entraba en las placas inferiores de la ciudad. Tenía una misión que cumplir allí, de lo contrario, nunca se le hubiera pasado por el procesador siquiera buscar a Alpha Trion, el bot más antiguo de Cybertron. Recordando al anciano, sonrió levemente, creando una bella expresión en su juvenil rostro. Una imagen capaz de derretir hasta la más fría chispa. La verdad es que los últimos ciclos de vida habían sido muy instructivos para él. El anciano robots le dio mucha información de Cybertron, parte de la historia olvidada, con mucho gusto y placer solo a cambio de prestarle atención y ayudarlo un poco en sus tareas. Ese punto, el muchacho, lo tuvo siempre presente.

En aquel mundo todo tenía un precio, y la supervivencia tenía el precio más alto de todos. Pero no era supervivencia lo que llevó al joven a buscar a Alpha Trion. No. Su interés iba más allá de toda la información recibida. Él deseaba conocer al ser más antiguo de todo el planeta. Su curiosidad recaía sobre Vector Sigma, el núcleo de Cybertron, aquello que le dio vida junto a muchos otros.

El joven miró un momento a su alrededor. Entre las manos portaba un objeto tan codiciado por los Decepticons como temido por los Autobots. Las consecuencias y secuelas que podía dejar tras de sí el mal empleo de aquel frágil objeto eran legendarias. Alpha Trion bien había instruido en ello al muchacho antes de permitir llevarse prestada la Llave de Cybertron. Observó de nuevo la cosa entre sus dígitos. Era dorada, sumamente atrayente para sus ópticos de color amarillo anaranjados. De formas perfectas y agraciadas. La máquina que activada semejante belleza debía ser la perfección suprema. Cerrando las manos, volvió su mirada al túnel bajo sus propulsores. Bajar no iba a ser ningún problema para él. Lo complicado llegaría después. Activando su sistema de anti-gravitatorio, el inmaduro bot alado se lanzó a la aventura.

Varias horas después, pasado túneles infinitos, salas repletas de inertes bots de mantenimiento y naves tan antiguas como las leyendas de la Era Dorada de Cybertron y Bots centinelas, que habían hecho temblar su chispa vital al verlo acercarse a él, dispuestos a destruirlo, estaba ante su objetivo. No había errado en su hipótesis de la perfección de Vector Sigma. Ningún rasguño, abolladura o caída de pintura deformaban la superficie del núcleo de Cybertron. Con una cierta inseguridad, dado su juventud e inexperiencia, insertó la Llave en la ranura de la gran máquina para ponerla en funcionamiento. Lo hizo tal y como Alpha Trion le había indicado.

De pronto, sin saber porque, sintió como su rostro empezaba a arderle. Extrañado llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda. Nunca antes experimentó tal efecto en su cuerpo. Nunca, salvo la vez que encontró a una pareja mayor manteniendo relaciones para actualizar sus sistemas. En aquella situación también sintió como su servo se sobrecalentaba de ¿vergüenza? Tal vez. Recientemente dejó su crio-éxtasis, despertando en un mundo desolado y muy distinto al suyo. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo en suspensión. Solo tenía constancia que se hallaba solo, sin ningún conocido. Ese pensamiento, ligado a muchos otros, inquietaba su procesador.

Si hacia cuenta de su vida, de sus memorias, no tenía mucho que relatar, en realidad. Nació y creció en una fábrica de Iacon junto a otros Seeker's, bots alados como él. Cuando la guerra se encrudeció, cuando destruyó parte de Iacon, el ser que era la figura más cercana a ser llamada 'Hermano' lo encerró en una cámara de crio-éxtasis para protegerlo. En resumen, esa era su historia pasada. Ni siquiera recordaba su propio normal. Había adoptado el de Starscream porque muchos bots lo llamaban de esa forma; más bien, lo gritaban mientras huían de él. Procesando tal nombre como propio, fue en busca de respuestas.

Lo primero que debía averiguar era su identidad, pues Alpha Trion le aseguró que su nombre no era el que todo el mundo decía, y dónde se hallaban los demás Seeker's. Tenía la esperanza de no ser el último bots alados de toda la raza Cybertronica.

-¿Puedes oírme?- La pregunta fue clara y alta, sin miedo en el vocalizador.

-_Sí, claro que puedo oírte._- Respondió Sigma con su armónica voz.- _ Dime, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? Muchos otros vinieron con anterioridad y sus plegarias no encontraron solución en mi poder._

-He venido aquí buscando respuesta, Vector Sigma.

-_¿Respuestas? Respuestas son las que yo quiero a mis cuestiones. Has respondido a una, te falta la primera. ¿Quién eres?_

-Mmm… Me llamo… Mi nombre es…- Durante unos segundos dudó en emplear el nombre falso por el que todos lo nombraban. Pero optó por negar con la cabeza y decir la verdad.- No sé quién soy, Vector Sigma. Tenía la esperanza que tú me lo dijeras.

-_Así que, no sabes quién eres._- El núcleo de Cybertron confirmó solo las palabras del joven parado ante él.- _ Yo sé quién eres. Conozco tu nombre, porque yo mismo te lo di hace millones de años atrás, cuando tus hermanos alados fueron creados. Cada hijo de mi ser tiene un nombre propio como cuerpo y chispa vital._

El alado observó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro al ente flotante delante de él.

-¿Podrías decirme quién soy?- Solicitó, inquieto por dentro, pero con una expresión calmada y relajada.

-_No tengo problema en ello, Aullido Helado, ó, como tus hermanos te llamaban, Icescream. Sí. Ese era y es tu nombre. Te llamé así porque tu primer sonido fue tu mejor arma. Rompiste a llorar, inquieto, con un sónico que derrumbó el edificio donde te dejó abandonado el centinela que yo mandé al exterior contigo. Tú, Icescream, naciste de mi chispa como el más lindo de los recién creados. Como ya nadie bajaba aquí cuando nacían las protoformas que yo creaba, tuve que mover a uno de mis fieles guardianes para que te dejara a salvo en el exterior. Yo te di esas alas que portas. Esos dones que te caracterizan como Hielo del Cielo. Tu creación atrajo hacía mí a uno de mis hijos más antiguos, Alpha Trion, el cual, como pudiste averiguar, se llevó parte de mi ser para protegerme. Con ello, también protegía a mis creaciones._

_Icescream, tú tenías una duda que inquietaba tu chispa. Ahora que está resuelta, debes desconectarme; dejarme seguir recargando y devolverle a Alpha Trion lo que te dio prestado._

-De acuerdo.- Asiente.

Vector Sigma descendió a una altura donde el joven solo tuvo que estirar el brazo para recoger la Llave de Cybertron. Un certero disparo de cañón de fusión alcanzó la mano del chico, con llevo, también dañó a Sigma. Encendiendo al máximo sus ópticos, Icescream volvió su torso superior hacia el atacante. La sorpresa inicial no tuvo comparación a la siguiente. Ante él, solo al parecer, se hallaba Shockwave, el aliado de Megatron. Por otros bots había oído hablar de él, de sus poderes y actos perversos que llevaron al planeta a su actual estado de decadencia.

-Entrégame la Llave de Vector Sigma, extraño.- Ordenó Shockwave, enfocando con su único y rojo óptico el cuerpo del Seeker.

-Ni hablar.- Se para con calma ante Vector. Aunque la gran máquina era muy superior en tamaño, Icescream podía proteger con su cuerpo lo que aquel Decepticon buscaba: la Llave.

-Esto es una tontería.- Gruñó Shockwave, alzando su cañón laser de fusión, preparándose para un nuevo disparo. Era muy buen tirador. Con un único disparo liquidaría al rebelde y obtendría lo que Megatron quería.

Ó eso intentó.

El procesador de Icescream trabajo tan veloz como nunca antes lo hizo. Sentía la obligación de proteger a Vector Sigma de Shockwave. Ya no solo por ser conocedor del final de los pobre bots enemigos de los Decepticons, sino también por una fuerte presión en su chispa que lo impulsaba a abrir su boca y dejar estallar su vocalizador en algo tan poderoso como letal para su enemigo.

Así fue como Icescream ganó si primera batalla por la supervivencia. Su vocalizador no solo le era útil para comunicarse con los demás, sino también una poderosa arma sónica capaz de aturdir o, como en este caso ocurrió, provocar un dolor intenso en los sistemas internos de tan magnitud que Shockwave cayó en recarga de emergencia para librarse de semejante tortura.

-¿Qué…?- Titubeó Icescream en un tono de voz muy quedo.

Le dolía horrorosamente el vocalizador pero había conseguido su meta. Vector Sigma estaba a salvo y él tenía tiempo para escapar con la Llave y devolvérsela a Alpha Trion para que continuase protegiéndola.

-_Eso es, Icescream. Esa es tu arma más letal contra tus agresores. Pero tienes otras. De ti depende descubrirlas._ - Dijo con calma Sigma, aún a la altura de su joven creación.

-Mhmm…- Asiente de nuevo Icescream, volviéndose para tomar el susodicho objeto de disputa.

Los ópticos del bot volvieron a encenderse al máximo por la nueva imagen que tuvo ante él. El núcleo de Cybertron había sido dañado. Bajando la mirada, solo tuvo que agacharse un poco para recoger el pedacito arrancado del perfecto cuerpo. Un pequeño objeto, no más grande que una tercera parte de la palma de su mano, de brillante color dorado descansaba lejos del ente original.

-Vector…- Susurró, enfocando de nuevo al ente flotante.

-_No te preocupes, Icescream. El daño sufrido es insignificante para mí. Puedes quedarte con ese pedacito de mi ser._

Icescream estuvo seguro de una cosa en ese momento. Si Vector Sigma hubiera tenido rostro, le habría sonreído de forma tranquilizadora.

-_Te contaré un secreto, Icescream. Si unes ese pedacito de mí a tu chispa vital, obtendrás el poder de crear nuevos Transformers. Pero solo con una condición: debes actualizar tus sistemas con los de otro Cybertronico para que el programa se inicie. A partir de ese momento y durante 150 ciclos solares, junto a tu chispa vital empezaría a crearse un nuevo Transformers. Tú serías quién elegiría los programas y sistemas, forma y carácter que poseería el recién creado._

_Sí unes ese pedacito de mí a tu chispa vital, podrías devolverle la vida a Cybertron. Los creados por ti también poseerían el programa de creación y una nueva Era Dorada Cybertronica podría nacer. Pero solo ocurrirá si tú eliges bien y con cuidado tu futuro. Ante tu mano tienes un futuro alternativo para la raza de los Transformers._

Vuelve a mirar el pedacito de Vector Sigma que tenía en la mano.

-Entonces, con esto, me convertiría en algo más que un simple Seeker.- Una fugaz idea reluce en su procesador.- No sería el único bots alado.- Sonríe ampliamente.

Aunque tenía miedo, su mano no dudo en acercarse a los blindajes que protegían su chispa vital. De forma automática, todo su pecho cambió de aspecto, dejando a la vista una reluciente esfera de vida de color aguamarina. Introdujo y fusionó la esencia de Vector Sigma con la propia, con la única idea en el procesador de que ya no estaría solo. De que no sería el último Seeker.


End file.
